L'Amulette
by Kynie
Summary: Crabbe et Goyle ont aussi été envoyés à serpentard, on l'oublie un peu trop souvent. Comment cela peut il concerner Hermione Granger et Cedric Digorry ? Un concours de circonstance... mais à quoi vous attendiez vous, c'est tout de même Crabbe et Goyle...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Je suis sûre que c'est une très grande surprise pour vous, malheureusement je ne suis pas l'auteure de Harry Potter. Sauf pour ce petit univers alternatif, même s'il semblerait que les personnages principaux ne sortent pas de mon cerveau (ni d'une autre partie de moi-même qui aurait pu un jour être en relation avec eux).

**Teaser :** Crabbe et Goyle ont aussi été envoyés à serpentard, on l'oublie un peu trop souvent. Comment cela peut il concerner Hermione Granger et Cedric Digorry ? Un concours de circonstance... mais à quoi vous attendiez vous, c'est tout de même Crabbe et Goyle... Et il ne sont pas connus pour réussir ce qu'ils entreprennent, c'est déjà bien s'ils y ont pensé.

**Note : **J'espère ne pas trop tomber dans les clichés, mais si c'est le cas vous me préviendrez ;) et... peut être pas aussi sérieux que ce que j'avais initialement prévu. Lisez quand même ! ^^

**L'amulette**

_Magouilles_

Deux silhouettes sombres imposantes étaient penchés au dessus d'un chaudron fumant. L'odeur et la fumée âcre qui s'en dégageait ne semblaient pas les importuner.

« C'est de la bonne couleur, tu crois ? » demanda le premier d'une voix caverneuse, étouffée par la fumée.

« Comment tu veux que je le sache ? Je suis daltonien jte rappelle, Greg ! Jpensais que c'était bon moi ! Qu'est ce que tu vois comme couleur ? »

Gregory rapprocha encore son nez de la potion, les sourcils froncés de concentration.

« Je sais pas trop, Vince, avec la fumée c'est difficile à dire... ça me donne envi de pleurer... »

Vincent se redressa vivement pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement du chaudron. Ou peut-être de son compagnon. La distance ne pouvait faire que du bien à son envie irrépressible d'attraper le dit compagnon par la peau du coup et de le balancer contre un mur. Plusieurs fois.

Gregory se tourna vers le livre de potion plein de tâches posé sur la table d'à côté.

« Jn'arrive pas à lire. »* râla t-il. « saleté de fumée. »

Vincent leva les yeux au ciel et décida de prendre les choses en main. D'après le bouquin, la potion devait maintenant être de couleur grenat avec une fumée jaune. Vincent jeta un coup d'oeil vers le chaudron. Au moins ils avaient réussis à avoir la fumée jaune, même lui pouvait le dire. Il fit part de ces informations à Gregory et lui demanda de confirmer.

La fumée était effectivement jaune et d'après Greg, la potion était rouge foncée. Arborant un air contrarié, Vincent tourna les pages du livre pour arriver à la fin. Sur la dernière page s'étalait une échelle de couleur avec leurs noms. Vincent lui fourra le livre sous le nez.

« Alors ? C'est quelle couleur ? »

« Celle là, jdirais... » répondit Gregory en pointant une couleur du doigt. Une couleur enregistrée dans le livre comme étant du grenat. Un lent sourire étira les lèvres des deux compères. Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer. Ils mirent la potion dans une fiole. La vengeance _est_ un plat qui se mange froid. La fiole étant bien à l'abri dans la poche de Vincent, ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'un ruban argenté nageait paresseusement au milieu du liquide grenat. Les ennuis s'annonçaient... Il restait encore à déterminer pour qui.

...

*oui... je suis sûre que c'est un commentaire que Ron et Harry aurait _payé_ pour entendre...

PS : En fait, j'avoue, je ne comptais pas la publier maintenant mais j'ai du mal à avancer en ce moment et jme disais que si ça vous plaisais, je ferais plus d'efforts ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Comme je suis modeste, je ne vous dirais pas quel est mon nom. Mais ça se trouve mes initiales sont JKR... de loin, dans le noir.

**Note :** Attention, je change beaucoup de POV dans ce chapitre, ça peut induire en confusion... désolée si c'est le cas ^^

**L'Amulette**

_fumée violette et crème glacée_

Il bougea lentement, très doucement, sans bruit, afin de ne pas alerter sa proie. Elle venait de tourner au coin du couloir, s'il ne se dépêchait pas, elle lui échapperait. _Encore_.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle serait à lui. Elle ne lui filerait pas sous le nez. _Pas cette fois._ Il accéléra.

À l'instant où Pattenrond prenait la décision d'accélérer vers l'orgueilleux rongeur qui le précédait, Vincent et Gregory faisait de même quelques étages plus haut.

Une semaine que la potion était prête et il n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de l'utiliser. Il y avait _toujours_ eu quelque chose, quelqu'un, n'importe quoi pour venir se mettre dans leur chemin. Et maintenant que la potion était prête, ils découvraient que leur réserve de patience était à bout.

Severus avait des envies de meurtres.

Il venait de parler avec McGonagall, après avoir donné un cours à des poufsouffles de deuxième année parce que sa remplaçante était inconsidérablement tombée enceinte, après avoir raté le petit-déjeuner, après avoir découvert que son armoire avait été prise d'assaut par des mites magiques et que tous ses sous-vêtements en étaient devenus inutilisables.

Et il avait manqué le déjeuner.

Il tourna à gauche à l'intersection et aperçu la silhouette très reconnaissable d'Hermione Granger, meilleure élève de Poudlard depuis des décennies et qui entamait sa 7ème et dernière année à l'école de magie. Severus grogna. Et failli faire demi-tour. Il ne supporterait pas sa politesse ce soir. Il avait faim et il n'avait pas de caleçon. Si elle ne faisait que lui dire _bonsoir,_ il l'étranglerait. Il aperçut un mouvement derrière elle. Il ralentit.

Gregory et Vincent dépassèrent Hermione. Greg à sa gauche, Vincent par sa droite. Au moment où ils étaient tous les trois à la même hauteur, Vincent la fit trébucher. Hermione s'étala de tout son long par terre, Greg fracassa la fiole contenant leur potion aux pieds d'Hermione. Une épaisse fumée violette l'enveloppa immédiatement. Un sentiment de puissance et de contentement les envahit. Ils avaient réussi. _Enfin._

Severus reconnut cette immanquable et inoubliable fumée violacée dès son apparition. Il se mit à courir. Ces petits crétins avaient réussis à associer leur neurones assez longtemps pour_ réussir_ une potion. Et pas n'importe quelle potion, une potion de _magie noire_ en plus. Les imbéciles. C'est à se demander comment ils avaient fait pour louper leur BUSEs de potion ! Les abrutis ! Ils venaient de lancer une Potion de Disparition, mieux connue sous le nom de Tu-regrettes-maintenant-de-t'être-tenu-sur-mon-chemin ! Au moment où le Professeur Snape sortait sa baguette pour lancer un sort de Brise Fraîche, la fumée fit quelque chose qu'elle n'était absolument pas censée faire. À son sommet le plus pointu, elle prit une couleur argentée qui descendit telle une tentacule visqueuse pour modeler la fumée violette comme de la chantilly. Les coulées scintillantes se resserrèrent vivement autour de la fumée et un grand flash de lumière envoya tout le monde contre un mur (le plus proche pour chaque personne), sauf Severus qui avait tout de même trop de classe pour être assommé par la rencontre d'un mur et qui n'était de toute façon en aucune manière sur la trajectoire de la lumière. Le seul effet secondaire dont il souffrit fut un léger éblouissement. Severus, bouche bée, regarda l'endroit où venait de disparaître la crème glacée. Son ventre gronda. Il regarda l'endroit où venait de disparaître la _fumée violette._ Et Hermione Granger. Oh ! Merlin ! McGonagall allait le tuer ! Tout ce qui restait de l'élève favorite de tous les professeurs de l'école était... un ruban argenté ! Et il se trouvait sur les lieux ! Et deux élèves de serpentard aussi ! Oh ! Merlin ! Ces demeurés feraient mieux d'être encore là. Il était hors de question que ça lui retombe dessus. Surtout qu'il allait devoir manquer le dîner !

Severus aperçut ses deux « élèves ». Ils avaient glissés le long des murs qui bordaient le couloir. Ils formaient deux tas indistincts de membres divers et de tissus. Il lui rappelait vaguement deux puddings. Ou du porridge, avec beaucoup de grumeaux.

Severus vérifia leur pouls. Bon... au moins, ils étaient vivants. Peut être qu'il pourrait s'arranger pour les donner en pâture à la directrice des lions.

Pensivement, il établit une scène du crime autour du ruban. Interdisant à quiconque sauf lui l'accès au dit objet. D'un autre mouvement du poignet, il fit flotter devant lui la purée de Crabbe et Goyle. Direction l'infirmerie.

Après tout, si Hermione Granger était maintenant un ruban, sa vie ne pouvait pas être plus en danger. Elle pouvait attendre. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait mourir de faim, _elle._

OoOoOoO

Hermione avait passé une journée splendide. Elle avait eu un O en sortilèges, gagné 25 points pour gryffondor en deux cours et elle était en avance sur son planning de révision des ASPICs.

Cependant, elle avait remarqué durant cette première semaine de cours, une certaine mélancolie chez Harry. Il n'était pas le seul, mais c'était beaucoup plus prononcé chez lui. Hermione s'inquiétait pour son ami. La chute de Voldemort après la chasse aux horcruxes l'année dernière, avait laissé tout le monde épuisé et blessé sentimentalement.

Fred, Rémus, Tonks, Colin et bien d'autres avaient été tués dans la bataille finale qui s'était déroulée ici même à Poudlard. Mais les pertes d'Harry ne se limitait pas à la Bataille Finale. La seule personne qui le raccrochait au passé et qu'il n'avait pas perdu était le directeur Snape qui avait miraculeusement survécu à l'attaque de Nagini. Seulement, c'était l'homme qui aimait tellement sa mère qu'il était prêt à mourir pour son fils, qui était était aussi celui de son pire ennemi. Ce qui rendait les relations entre eux un rien trop étrange. Relations qui de toute façon avaient toujours été tendues. Et ses parents, son parrain...

D'après elle, Harry se sentait coupable de leurs morts. Déjà lorsque le Seigneur-Je-Pète-Plus-Haut-Que-Mon-Cul avait ordonné l'assassinat de Cedric Diggory dans ce cimetière lugubre, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'en accuser.

Avec regrets, Hermione laissa ses pensées dériver sur la personne qu'avait été Cedric et de ce qu'il aurait pu devenir.

Perdue dans ses pensées sur le champion de Poudlard de Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, elle ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de deux autres élèves dans le couloir. Ni celle du directeur à l'autre bout. Juste une douleur dans les coudes et les genoux lorsqu'elle s'étala de tout son long pour une raison qui lui était inconnue.

Soudain une odeur immonde envahie ses narines. Elles se rendit alors compte que son champ de vision était vraiment très réduit. Voire quasi-inexistant. Il semblait y avoir du violet partout. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait encore ? Ne pouvait elle pas UNE année _normale _? C'était trop demander ?

Une sensation d'étranglement fit son apparition. Hermione porta les mains à son coup. La panique la fit tomber à genoux. Le néant l'engloutit. Dans un réflexe acquit après plusieurs années de guerre, elle sortit sa baguette. L'odeur avait disparue à un moment donné du processus. Ses doigts accrochèrent une chaîne et elle tira dessus violemment. Sa respiration se fit plus facile. Elle était dans le noir. Jugulant sa panique, elle essaya de se souvenir comment elle était arrivée là. Ça ne pouvait pas être une attaque de mangemorts puisqu'ils étaient tous en prison et en aucun cas à Poudlard. Avait-elle été heurtée par un sort par hasard ? Peu probable... Peut-être était ce de sa faute ? Que faisait-elle avant de se retrouver là ? Elle venait de finir de dîner et voulait aller à la volière pour envoyer une lettre à ses parents. Elle s'inquiétait pour Harry aussi. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait c'était d'avoir pensé à Cedric Diggory.

Un grand flash de lumière lui blessa les yeux. Lorsqu'elle retrouva la vue, elle était à genoux sur de la terre battue. Avec appréhension, elle regarda autour d'elle. Deux personnes avaient leur baguette pointées vers elle, ce qui ne fit rien pour la rassurer. Agrippant sa baguette, elle se prépara pour une attaque qui ne manquerait pas de venir. Sauf qu'elle avait dû se tromper quelque part dans les intentions de ces hommes car aucune attaque ne venait. À la réflexion, ils avaient eux aussi l'air assez surpris de la voir là. Hermione prit conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Une large assemblée d'hommes et de femmes la regardaient bouche bée. Elle était dans une arène. Elle venait d'atterrir entre deux duélistes !

Devant une foule médusée, Hermione se releva, s'excusa et gagna les gradins où elle se laissa tomber sans grâce sur un banc. Elle était en état de choc et les questions bourdonnaient dans son esprit.

Que faisait-elle là ? Comment était-elle arrivée _là_ ? Où était ce, _là_ ? Comment avait elle fait pour quitter Poudlard ? Il était bien impossible d'y transplaner, non ? Elle l'avait lu quelque part, elle ne savait plus exactement où.* Il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Qu'elle retourne à Poudlard. Elle ne pouvait pas manquer les cours ! Ses ASPICs étaient cette année ! Et ses amis allaient s'inquiéter aussi. Qu'allait dire le professeur McGonagall ? Elle allait sûrement avoir une retenue. Ou deux. Ou bien plus, Snape était le directeur à présent... Il ne pouvait pas le renvoyer, si ? Elle n'avait pas fait exprès de quitter l'école ! Ce n'était pas sa faute ! C'était ... c'était un malheureux concours de circonstance ! Et c'est ce qu'elle leur expliquerait. Ils ne la renverraient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas la renvoyer l'année de ses ASPICs.

Mais il fallait qu'elle quitte ce banc. Elle n'allait pas retourner à Poudlard par magie !

Elle fut cependant coupée dans son élan par une voix douce.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Hermione se prépara à répondre d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée. Surtout ne pas penser aux retenues, au renvoi hypothétique, ou à toute autre chose reliée de près ou de loin avec le directeur Snape en général.

Les mots mensongers de rassurance qu'elle avait prévu de dire restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Sa baguette retrouva sa main en un temps record. Avec un mouvement fluide, elle se retrouva pointée vers son interlocuteur. Mais dans sa volonté de s'éloigner de lui, elle glissa le long du banc et atterrit

lourdement par terre, tremblante.

De nouveau, le regard de l'assemblée était fixée sur elle. Et le jeune homme qu'elle menaçait de sa baguette.

« Qui es tu ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix rauque en essayant de rationaliser ce qu'elle voyait. Ou plutôt _qui_ elle voyait.

Le jeune homme blond leva les mains lentement, dans ce geste universel qui disait qu'il n'était pas armé et n'avait pas d'intentions belliqueuses, pour tenter d'apaiser la jeune fille, visiblement effrayée. Par lui. Aussi inexplicable que cela puisse paraître.

« Cedric. Je m'appelle Cedric Diggory. »

OoOo

*si elle a oublié que ça venait de L'Histoire de Poudlard, elle est vraiment en état de choc, non ? ^^

En fait, j'ai lu quelque part qu'il était possible de transplaner à Poudlard mais seulement si le directeur le permettait. En y réfléchissant bien, Harry et compagnie ont eu un cours dans la grande salle pour apprendre à transplaner donc c'est toujours une possibilité qu'elle ait réellement transplané... Si on considère un complot impliquant Severus Snape et les deux gorilles de Serpentard...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** J'ai essayé le polynectar, mais ça ne fait toujours pas de moi l'auteure d'Harry Potter.

**Note :** POV de Cedric sur l'arrivée d'Hermione... Le pauvre, c'est pas facile pour lui...

**L'Amulette**

_Compétition de Duels National_

Ludo Verpey était en retard. Encore. Ses propres collaborateurs avaient pris l'habitude de rajouter un quart d'heure à l'heure de chaque rendez-vous fixé. Et ce matin n'était pas différent. Pourtant ils devaient s'occuper aujourd'hui de sujets très importants. Bon, c'est vrai, ils ne faisaient parti que du département des Jeux et Sports Magiques mais ça ne veut pas dire que le travail devait être bâclé. L'organisation est le mot clé de ce département, mais comment le faire respecter quand son directeur est toujours en retard. Ou entrain de faire des blagues. Ou de prendre des paris.

Pour être juste, l'ambiance de travail est toujours plaisante, jamais stressante. Et tout finissait toujours par être parfaitement en place.

Mais cette année, en plus de la Compétition de Duels National, l'Angleterre accueillait également la Coupe du Monde de Quiddich, qui bien que dans les grandes lignes a été entièrement organisé, doit toujours prendre en compte les derniers détails. Sans oublier l'organisation du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui aura lieu à Poudlard cette année. Car en plus de s'occuper des détails, le département devait aussi communiquer avec les autres pour être certain que tout fonctionne. Malheureusement dans la plupart des cas, les autres départements avaient du mal à coopérer. Et il ne fallait pas oublier la disparition de Berta Jorkins, une catastrophe tant par son absence que par sa présence. Quand elle n'oubliait pas de travailler, elle était perdue quelque part.

Ludo Verpey arriva enfin, avec plus de vingt minutes de retard. « Salut ! Vraiment désolé pour le retard... ma mère est passé me rendre visite. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on a du boulot. Qui veut parier qu'à la fin de la journée, nous aurons réglé le problème des dragons ? »

...

Cedric s'était levé tôt aujourd'hui. Il avait pris des places pour le Championnat de Duels à Londres. Son rêve était d'un jour pouvoir y participer. Peut-être dans deux ou trois ans quand il aurait la majorité, fini ses études et suivit un entraînement. Il aurait bientôt 17 ans de toute façon, et entrer dans le championnat pourrait lui apporter de l'expérience pour sa future carrière. Et il admirait beaucoup les participants. Quand ils sont sur la plateforme de combat, ils ressemblent à des danseurs, le geste sûr et plein de grâce. Impressionnants. Il voulait être comme eux.

Arrivé sur les lieux, il repéra rapidement Erik, son meilleur ami, dans la foule. Erik scannait la cohue, espérant l'apercevoir. Décidant de ne pas le faire attendre, il le rejoignit rapidement. Après d'heureuses retrouvailles et quelques tapes viriles, ils s'installèrent dans les gradins du stade.

Deux présentateurs montèrent sur scène et attirèrent l'attention de tous les spectateurs. Pour être bien sûr que ce soit le cas, ils portaient tous les deux des vêtements dont les couleurs piquaient les yeux. S'ils avaient espéré hypnotiser la foule, ils avaient atteint leur objectif.*

« Chères Sorcières et Sorciers, c'est un plaisir pour nous de vous accueillir pour ce grand championnâââaat ! »

« Nous allons en effet pouvoir apprécier votre compagnie car nous sommes à votre service pour vous guider tout au long de ce fantastiiiiique... championnâââââââaaat ! »

« Nous accueillons maintenant le premier concurrent, un valeureux combattant, j'ai nomméééé... Luuuuuke Caaaaage L'Inviiiincible ! »

« Et son estimable opposant, le fabuleux, l'incroyable, le prodigieuuuuux... Niiiiick Furyyyyy L'Immatérieeeeeeel ! »

Il quittèrent la scène dans un bruissement de froufrous de couleur, pour laisser apparaître les deux duellistes sous les applaudissements des spectateurs.

Le premier était un homme noir, doté d'une musculature impressionnante, vêtu d'une chemise jaune vif et d'un pantalon noir. L'homme qui l'avait rejoint était borgne et moulait une combinaison de couleur bleu. (oui oui, c'est lui qui moule la combi et pas la combi qui le moule...)

Ils saluèrent la foule dans un bel ensemble, tels les gladiateurs dans l'arène, et se firent face. L'atmosphère changea du tout au tout. Le spectacle commença.

Luke Cage L'Invincible fut battu à plate couture par son opposant avant 30 minutes de combat.

Les deux rigolos - heu...- présentateurs introduisirent les duellistes suivants : Henry McCoy Le Sauvage et James Howlett Le féroce. Les sorts volaient depuis dix minutes quand Erik commença à se tortiller sur son siège avant de se pencher vers Cedric pour lui murmurer qu'il allait aux toilettes. Cedric ne vit même pas son ami disparaître dans les gradins. Néanmoins son attention fut attirée hors de la sphère de combat, une étrange fumée violette venait d'apparaître au dessus de la plateforme. À mi-chemin entre les deux duélistes. Lequel des deux avait lancé ce maléfice ? Et quel était-il ? Au moment où la fumée était attirée par la gravité, McCoy et Howlett envoyèrent deux sorts. Qui disparurent dans la fumée. À leur place se tenait une jeune fille, à genoux, la baguette sortie, les yeux volant d'un duelliste à l'autre. Ses cheveux complètement sauvage, semblaient être parcourus d'un courant électrique. Les deux hommes étaient complètement statufiés, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient foutus qui avait mal tourné. La jeune fille prit alors en compte le reste de son environnement et Cedric entendit presque les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner.

« Veuillez m'excuser, erreur de portoloin. Je vous en prie, ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi. »

Il l'observa se laisser tomber sur le premier banc à sa portée. Elle était en train de masser ses tempes, visiblement bouleversée. Intrigué, Cedric se rapprocha. Il s'assit à côté d'elle mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il étudia son visage et il sembla qu'elle était parvenue à une décision. Mais elle avait l'air si perdue...

« Tu vas bien ? »

Sa tête se tourna rapidement vers lui, étonnée que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole. La suite sembla se passer au ralenti. La fille eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle croisa son regard et amorça un mouvement pour récupérer sa baguette, elle recula mais étant encore assise, elle se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. Mais même dans cette position elle avait l'air impressionnante, surtout qu'il se trouvait du mauvais côté de la baguette. Et vu à la vitesse où cette fille dégainait, il n'avait pas envi de tester ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec une baguette.

« Qui es tu ? »

Pas tout à fait la question à laquelle il s'attendait. Voyant des étincelles vertes (impressionnantes quand on sait que c'est la même couleur que pour le sortilège de mort) s'échapper de la-dite baguette, il leva les bras pour bien lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Elle avait l'air d'avoir peur pourtant. Et de lui apparemment. Mais autant Cedric ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait causer chez elle une telle réaction, autant il préférait échapper à quelques sorts. Et le meilleur moyen d'éviter ça semblait de répondre à sa question.

« Cedric » répondit-il interloqué, « Je m'appelle Cedric Diggory. » ajouta t-il avec un léger temps de retard.

Les tremblements de la fille s'accentuèrent mais il n'y avait plus d'étincelle. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois de suite avant de pouvoir articuler une réponse. Cedric devint douloureusement conscient du regard de la foule sur eux. Les deux duellistes s'étaient une nouvelle fois arrêtés.

« Tu es vivant. » annonça t-elle, mais cela ressemblait beaucoup à une question.

« Euh... effectivement. Ce n'est pas forcément la première chose qui vient à l'esprit des gens pour me décrire, mais j'imagine que ça correspond. » Sa tentative d'humour passa apparemment loin au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme.

« Ok... tout va bien, Cedric Diggory est vivant. Et le Père Noël existe et je suis amoureuse de Draco Malfoy...Je suis en train de parler à Cedric Diggory... Pourquoi aurais-je peur d'être renvoyée après ça ? » marmonna t-elle de manière inintelligible.

« Ça va ? On s'est déjà rencontré peut-être ? À Poudlard ? »

La fille releva vivement la tête. « Non ! » Quand elle vit qu'il s'était rapproché, dans l'espoir de pouvoir l'aider à se relever, elle raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette. « Re-Reste où tu es ! » puis à elle-même, « C'est St Mangouste qui m'attend ! Comment ai-je pu m'inquiéter de mon renvoi ! » et soudain, elle éclata de rire. Un rire hystérique et pas le moins du monde amusé. Entrecoupé de paroles qui n'avaient aucun sens. « Ron avait raison, j'ai trop travaillé et mes neurones ont grillés. » Qu'est ce que pouvait bien être des neurones ? Et enfin une réalisation : « Oh mon Dieu, je ne réussirais jamais mes ASPICs ! »

Pour tout dire Cedric était un peu perdu. Cette fille semblait complètement dérangée. Et elle devenait de plus en plus hystérique, les gens s'intéressaient beaucoup trop à ce qui se passait dans les gradins. Ce ne pouvait être bon, il devait faire quelque chose. Comme elle ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention, Cedric récupéra sa baguette, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. La fille commençait à devenir rouge à cause du manque d'air dû à ses rires hystériques.

...

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles d'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait _pas_ être en train de _parler_ avec _Cedric Diggory._ Elle ne pouvait_ pas _devenir _folle._ Pas après avoir vaincu cette excuse de mage noir.** Pas avant d'avoir passé ses examens.Ses pensées furent une nouvelle fois stoppées net quand elle reçu de l'eau en plein visage. Cela arrêta d'une manière très efficace son hystérie. Par contre, elle était en colère maintenant. Son imagination venait de la rendre trempée. Des rigoles d'eau tombaient du sommet de son crâne sur ses épaules puis à travers ses vêtements. Et c'était froid.

Attend... Froid ? Mouillé ? On ne peut pas halluciner les sensations physiques. Qu'est ce que... ?

Hermione tendit une main tremblante et se pinça l'avant bras.

Ok, ça fait mal. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Cedric. Il avait l'air très nerveux se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. La baguette baissée. Il lui rappela brièvement Neville.

_Cedric Diggory _se tenait devant elle._ Pour de vrai_. Qu'est ce qui se passait exactement ? Était ce un sort dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parlé ?

Hermione se remit debout à la vitesse de l'éclair et quitta l'arène. Il fallait qu'elle vérifie. Il fallait qu'elle... Il fallait. En chemin elle bouscula un jeune homme qui portait un hot-dog et des boissons. Hermione n'y prêta pas beaucoup attention, bien qu'une énorme tache de moutarde couvrait maintenant la chemise du jeune homme.

Arrivée à l'extérieur, elle transplanna dans le quartier de ses parents et se dirigea vers sa maison en courant laissant une trace humide derrière elle, tel un escargot. Elle ralentit un peu quand elle aperçut les chevelures très reconnaissables de Molly et Arthur Weasley. Mais que diable faisaient-ils chez ses parents ? Peu après une jeune fille avec des cheveux bruns en bataille sortie en envoyant de grands gestes d'au revoir vers ses parents.

Qu'est ce que... ? Hermione s'arrêta complètement.

« Amuse toi bien, ma puce » lança son père.

« Tu nous diras qui a gagné à ce match de Crickish » ajouta sa mère avec un sourire.

« C'est _Quiddich_, maman » répondit l'adolescente. « Je vous écrit le lendemain ! »

La jeune fille monta dans la voiture des Weasley, ses parents rentrèrent chez eux. Hermione resta plantée les bras ballants dans la rue. Revoyant dans sa tête les mêmes évènements mais d'un tout autre point de vue. Un filet de sueur glacée descendit lentement dans son dos, pendant qu'Hermione appréhendait la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

OoOoOoOoO

*Severus Snape aurait-il été dans le public qu'il serait devenu aveugle... trop de couleur d'un coup...

**Bon, c'est vrai, techniquement ce n'est pas elle qui l'a vaincu, mais elle a bien aidé non ? Et qui n'a jamais fait de raccourci de ce genre quand il/elle est bouleversé(e) ?

...

Je dois dire que les noms des duellistes ne sont pas sortis de mon imagination, rendons à César ce qui est à César... Ce sont tous les quatre des noms de super héros des séries Marvel. (James Howlett est Logan/Wolverine, Henry McCoy fait aussi parti des X-men, les deux autres je ne les connais pas trop mais ils ont pleins de muscles et ils sauvent des gens).

...

Alors comment était ce chapitre ?


End file.
